The girl who knew too much
by jandt
Summary: A girl is found wandering around with incriminating evidence in her bag Who is she and how does she know so much? Rated T for later chapters! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing.

After Colony 195…

Sighing Quatra looked over the files again. '_These can not be right, this is just impossible!_' But even as he thought it he knew that they were right. The DNA analysis was one hundred percent matched, fingerprints and photographs as well. '_She could have been a clone, but why would they clone an eighteen year old girl?_' Shuffling the papers into a neat stack he put them into a folder and stood up from his desk. Sighing he picked up the phone, "Its me….Yes everything checks out….I'm bringing the paper work with me…Of course….Alright I will meet you there." Grimacing he knew this would be a long night.

'_Dark…so dark…'_ Slowly opening her eyes she looked around. Strange machines beeped and buzzed around her. Her arms and legs felt like they were made of lead, for she could not lift them. Darkness clouded the edges of her vision again and she gave in.

Growling Heero leaned against the wall, his Prussian blue eyes piercing every nurse and doctor that walked by. On guard duty over someone who knew far too much personal information about him and the other pilots. '_She should have been killed days ago…When she first showed up.'_ He grunted at the thought of having to kill again. '_Where did that come from?'_ Surprised by his own thoughts he looked into the darkened window. Machines pumped air into her lungs, one I.V. line entered on each of her arms, and another machine hooked up to her read her heart beat and other vital signs. '_One week four hours and sixteen minutes and she hasn't woken up.'_ The elevator announced its arrival making Heero look at the intruder, seeing Quatra he relaxed somewhat.

"Any change in her condition Heero?" Quatra asked.

"No, do you have the papers?" Heero responded. Quatra looked crestfallen for a moment and then handed him the envelope.

"They all check out Heero…she is who she said she was…" Quatra's voice trailed off. While Heero looked over the information, Quatra slowly entered the room where the girl laid, motionless. Closing the door behind him he walked over to her, touching her forehead he whispered, "Wake up…Come back to the land of the living…" When she didn't stir he sighed. Every time tried to call her back and each time nothing happened. She was in critical condition because of her and now nothing he could do could make her alright. Her body had, for the most part healed however, her mind still remained shattered. He looked at her closer and his eyes momentarily narrowed. '_You can't stay this way forever.'_

*Flashback*

A bright light momentarily blinded him while driving and he braked and a sickening thump on the hood of his car made him gasp. Stopping soon afterward he got out and checked. For a moment his heart had stopped beating. '_A girl…I hit a girl…she's wearing a backpack as well…oh Allah I hit a student…_' Checking her vital signs they were weak at best. Taking her to a hospital was easy there was one ten minutes away…but would she survive? Carefully he picked her up and put her into the back seat and drove haphazardly to the hospital. Once there she was rushed into the E.R. and into operation.

*End of Flashback*

Frowning Quatra turned and exited the room. '_If only I had not phoned all the pilots...then perhaps things would have turned out differently...'_

In the end, it was Heero that found the biographies in her back pack. He was the first one there and after seeing Quatra in his state took it on himself to find the girls identity and contact her family. His eyes became wide with shock...All five of the pilots, including pictures of them and their gundams. He quickly went through her wallet and found her I.D. It was in a year that did not make sense, there was not AC or BC only the year 2009. Odd however alarming as well. Why would a girl walking around just have these sensitive documents on her person? How did she obtain them? Furthermore, who was she really?

Please Read and Review thanks!


End file.
